


Blood

by Shadow_Dogma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Dogma/pseuds/Shadow_Dogma
Summary: A strange alien crashes through L-Corp and Lena Luthor calls Supergirl and CO for help. Who are they and what is the reason they crashed.





	1. Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic in a while, so sorry if it sucks. I'm trying to get back it the swing of writing. This is also my first Supergirl fanfic, so please telling me what you think.
> 
> BTW, I'm super lazy, so instead of creating my own alien species or researching DC ones, I'm stealing some from Star Wars. I'll try to keep them mostly obscure so it doesn't feel like a Star Wars fic.
> 
> As always, I don't own any of the characters nor am I making money off them. They're just fun to play with.

“I hope you don’t mind that I used Kara to notify you two. I wasn’t sure how else to contact you and no disrespect to the NCPD, but I don’t exactly trust anyone else to keep such potentially dangerous tech out of the wrong hands.” Lena Luthor says while leading Supergirl and Agent Danvers down a long hallway toward conference room B. They were of course followed by a posse of the usual generic black clad agents.

 

“You did the right thing.” Supergirl ensures. “And you know Kara is always willing to help.”

 

“It’s just through here.” Lena pushes a sleek stainless steel door open to reveal the object of concern flanked by a few of her most trusted security guards. Jess, her assistant, crouches beside the large form.

 

“There’s been no visible changes since you left, Miss Luthor.” Jess informs, standing as Lena dismiss her security so the FBI (so totally a black ops group not the FBI) agents can file in.

 

“Thank you Jess. Could you go clear my schedule for the day? I’m afraid I’ll be tied up with paperwork and phones call for hours sorting this mess out.” Lena says.

 

“Right away, Miss Luthor.” She replies heading for the door.

 

“Jess was it?” Agents Danvers calls out, “When you’re finished with Miss Luthor’s tasks, we’d appreciate it if you could take a few minutes to give a statement.” The order behind the request is evident to all present.

 

“Of course, Agent Danvers.”

 

Alex does a quick sweep of the room before focusing on the armor clad being sprawled across the remains of a metal conference table. Sharing a brief glance with Supergirl, she settles beside the creature to begin running her preliminary field tests.

 

“Agent Tomlin, take Newell and Lyman up to the roof. Photograph what you can, then shore up the load baring supports. I want the area safe before forensics gets up there.” Agents Danvers directs.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tomlin responds.

Lena loiters awkwardly near the door unsure what to do now, wanting to help but afraid to get in the way. Supergirl must see her dilemma, as she turns her attention toward the CEO rather than the alien sprawled across what was once a conference table.

 

“Do you think you could tell us some details about what happened?” Supergirl asks. Lena breathes a sigh of relief, because that is something she can do. She may hold several PHD’S in rather advanced and complicated fields, but handling a crime scene was definitely not a part of the curriculum at any of the universities she studied at. And though electrical engineering is one of her specialties, the odd devices that Kara’s sister are pulling out baffle even her.

 

“A few of the board members and I were suppose to be having a video conference with our branch manager in Tokyo around three this afternoon. Jess and I were preparing the room when it happened at I believe about two forty.

 

_“Jess, make sure each board member has a copy of not just the expense report but also the projections for the next quarter. While we’re currently not making a profit I want it clear that we will be in the black by February at the latest, lest they try to pull their funding for the project.” Lena dictates, her attention divided between giving her assistant instructions and fiddling with the wires for her SMART Board._

_“Yes, Miss Luthor. Would you also lik-“_

_A deafening crash from behind cuts off her question. Both women only have time to flinch before their backs are sprayed with flying shards of glass and chunks of concrete and steel. Another impact is heard milliseconds after barely registering as the sting of the biting projectiles gouge into their unprotected skin. Jess moves quickly shortly after the second crash, positioning herself protectively around her boss hoping to provide a shield._

_Lena’s heart thuds erratically in her chest. Thick dust coats the air blocking her vision and clogging her lungs. They cower near the wall waiting for more destruction to rain from above and all Lena can think is “Lex finally did. He finally managed to have me killed.” But nothing happens._

_One minute passes. Then two. Five. Seven. When ten minutes have gone by without a second volley or even a sound save for the light trickle of crumbled concrete and groaning steel, she gathers enough courage to lift her head and survey the damage. Dust still lingers in the air obstructing her view but the giant hole in the ceiling is impossible to miss. Jess taps her arm._

_“Are you alright Miss Luthor?”_

_“Yes…I…yes I am. Are you?” She stammers._

_“We need to get out of here.” Lena nods in agreement. They don’t know what happened, what caused it, or what structural damage was done. They begin a slow crawl across the floor toward the hallway. Glass and debris bite into their palms and knees and faint streaks of their blood smear the carpet. They make it halfway to the door and Lena decides she may actually survive this encounter._

_However, a distorted groaning noise distracts them from their crawl to safety. Scanning the now mangled table, Lena finds a humanoid figure adorned in strange dark grey and black armor. The groaning stops just as suddenly as it’d begun, plunging the room back into an eerie silence. Hearts pounding they freeze all movement; a horrible Tableau of fear and anxiety. Minutes pass without further sound before Lena’s curiosity defeats her instinct to flea. With the discovery of the crash landed alien? It’s clear that whatever just happened has nothing to do with Lex’s vendetta. She stands slowly, inching herself forward against her assistant’s quiet pleas._

_The, probable alien, appears to be close to six feet tall and while she’d been correct about the dark colored armor, it looks almost like it could moonlight as a space suits as well. The chest plate is of a dark metallic grey color with strange red and black markings. The theme continues on to the different guards along their extremities, only the gauntlets contain what she assumes to be some sort of control interface what with the various blinking buttons. The mask is black, with a t-shaped lens outlined in red. There also happens to be the tattered remains of what looks like a once black cloak. Perhaps, burned off if the charred look is any indication._

_Truthfully, the whole ensemble, despite intriguing the scientist in her, is quite intimidating if not down right terrifying. She focuses back on the markings and notices that the creatures chest is rising and falling in a steady manner. Unsure whether that’s a good sign or not, she finally snaps out of her post-trauma stupor when Jess trips over a piece of a chair while trying to pull her out of the room._

_“Jess, call Frederick and get his team up here immediately and then get Kara Danvers on the phone.”_

“Shortly after that my security team arrived and locked down the floor. I had a few of my doctors patch up our injuries and then Jess and I monitored…it…them…the person until you showed up. I’m afraid that’s all can really give you.”

 

“Thank you.” Supergirl’s hand grazes her forearm with that annoyingly earnest expression that never seem to leave her face. Lena won’t admit it to anyone, but she preens a bit on the inside over the fact a Super cares enough for her to show such honest concern.

 

“Hey, do you recognize any of these symbols?” Agents Danvers points toward the markings Lena had first seen less than an hour ago. Pulling her attention away from the CEO, Supergirl’s face scrunched up in concentration only for her eyes to widen and her mouth to drop slightly seconds later.

 

“I do actually. Those black symbols along the stomach are Kryptonese.” She traces out the lines and dots and other various scrawls with a sad wistful smile. Lena can’t even imagine the pain she must feel when exposed to reminders of her destroyed culture. Agent Danvers rolls her eyes with a slightly exasperated expression.

 

“I knew that, but what about these?” She asks referring to the black loopy swirls and blocky red that covers the arms and chest on the individual. Supergirl’s eyebrow crinkles as she tries to decipher their meanings or origins.

 

“I’ve never seen the other black marks before but I’m positive it’s another language.”

 

“But you have seen the red?” Agents Danvers clarifies.

 

“I can’t read it but I do recognize it. It’s Corellian.” The agent stares back at the alien and fiddles with one of her devices that Lena thinks might be some sort of vitals reader. Seeming satisfied with whatever information it gathered, Danvers rises  to address the agents just arriving.

 

“You can take her back to base now. Her vitals are steady if not normal and I don’t see any evidence of major injury. I don’t believe we’ll cause any further damage by moving her. Once you’re back, put her in a class J detainment cell and have Dr. Graham and Agent Schott see if they can’t remove the suit. Also inform Dr. Mendez that I’ll be sending her my perlim notes, and welcome to begin intake but that she’s not to start any testing until I’m back.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” They say, scurrying to complete their tasks. Lena has to admit, Kara’s sister is pretty damn intimidating when bossing people around. Even Supergirl seems to defer to the agent.

 

“What’s with the face?” Danvers directs toward the Girl of Steel, who indeed is sporting quite the confused puppy look.

 

“Honestly, I’m kinda still surprised by the Corellian. Even more than the Kryptonese.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Lena interjects.

 

“Corellian’s rarely interact with species that don’t pass their Two Rules of Evolution. And Humans definitely don’t pass them.”

 

“Two Rules of Evolution?” Lena asks.

 

“I don’t really know much about it but the first rule states that the species has to have mastered interplanetary travel. And while humans have gone to the moon a few times it hardly counts as mastering the technique.” She informs.

 

“What’s the second rule?” Danvers questions.

 

“That the majority of the species can’t be xenophobic.”

 

“Yeah, humans totally failed both those.”

 

“So what is a…Corellian…who isn’t even suppose to be interacting with us, doing taking a nap on the remains of my conference table.” Lena queries and Supergirl shares a look with Agent Danvers who shrugs.

 

“Guess we hope she wakes up so we can ask her.”


	2. Scientists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl and am not making money off of this work. It's just fun. ;)

Alex wouldn’t go so far as to call herself a genius, but with a PHD in Biomedical Engineering and a major in Molecular Biology, she is comfortable saying that she has an above average intelligence. Although, she’s seriously reconsidering her IQ level right now, given that she’s starting to feel a little like that kid that ate glue till the fourth grade.

The space suit/armor that incases the fallen alien is unlike anything Alex, or any other DEO scientist for that matter, have ever seen. And while her expertise is not electrical engineering, she’s spent enough time around alien tech to have a basic understand of most weapons and ships they come across. The suit on the other hand, is truly something else. Even Kara and J’onn can’t seem to figure it out. Alex is hoping Winn will be able to work some kind of magic on it, but so far, no luck.

A teasing voice from behind pulls her from her work reviewing the aliens body scans.

“With the amount of times I’ve visited the Med-Bay here, you’d think I wouldn’t need the armed escort.” Maggie says dragging her into a quick hug.

“I’ll talk to J’onn about getting you a Level One Probationary badge so Rick doesn’t have to keep following you around.”

“Thanks.” Maggie chuckles before turning to look over the scattered pages covering the desk. Alex follows her eyes.

“I know it’s a mess. We keep hitting roadblocks and I gave up organizing it two days ago.”

“Wow. It’s been over a week since Luthor called you guys in. You still haven’t figured out how to get the suit off?” She says picking up a file to page through.

“No, and there’s only so many tests I can run until Winn can get it off. We still don’t even know what species it is.”

“I thought Kara told you she was Corellian?” Maggie questions.

“She said the suit has Corellian writing on it. But it also has Kryptonian and another unidentified language on it. Besides, according to her, Corellian isn’t so much a species as more of a nationality. Kind of how the US is made up of Europeans, Africans, and Asians but you’re still considered American as long as you have citizenship.”

“Huh. Didn’t know there was place like that up there. So, do you know anything other than nationality?”

“The scans indicate female humanoid but that’s all I can really get until Winn gets the suit off.”

“I’M WORKING ON IT!” He shouts from the other side of the room, micro-lens pulled over his eyes and fiddling with some machine. Maggie laughs.

“J’onn keeps pestering him.” Alex says.

“Oh. I’m sure you’ve done no pester of your own.” Maggie’s jest causes a smirk to rise for a second before it falls as she realizes she doesn’t know why Maggie’s stopping by.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been rambling. What’re you doing here?”

Maggie lifts a bag of takeout that smell suspiciously like Jade Dragon’s Chow Mein. “Thought you might be hungry. I know you tend to forget when you get focused.”

“Oh. I did forget. Thanks.” Alex says moving to pile her work on one corner so they can eat.

“You’d probably starve to death without me.” She replies smugly.

“Hey! Excuse me for trying to solve the puzzle of the impossible to remove suit before time runs out.”

“Before time runs out?” Maggie repeats confused.

“Well, we don’t know how the suit works. She’s still alive and breathing so, there’s some sort of respiratory assist built in. But its seal is vacuum tight, and if the power supply on the thing runs out…” Alex trails off with a shrug.

“She could suffocate.”

“Yeah. And…” Alex doesn’t manage to finish her thought as a blur of red and blue speeds into the room like an overly excited puppy.

“I smell Chinese.” She’s reaching for Alex’s food before her words are even half way out of her mouth. Having grown up with Kara, Alex smacks her hand on reflex.

“No. This is mine. Go get your own.”

Kara holds her hand to her chest as though wounded, and gives Alex her best puppy dog eyes.

“Pretty please?” She throws in a pout for good measure. But Alex is too hungry to be swayed.

“No. Not happening. I haven’t eaten in hours. I saw you eat thirty minutes go.”

“But I just saved a bus full of children, Alex. Children! Surely that merits a reward.” Kara tries. Alex is not biting today, though.

“Still not giving you any.” Kara huffs, dropping the puppy begging eyes in favor of her puppy glare. Maggie’s laugh brings their attention away from each other and toward her.

“Relax Danvers. You can have my pot stickers.” She holds up an extra box of food. Kara squeals and jumps forward to crush Maggie in a tight hug, before scooping up the food. She gives a quick thank you as she dashes out the door. Alex sighs and gives Maggie a look.

“What?” Maggie asks innocently.

“It was the pout, wasn’t it?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Maggie says shoving a bite of rice into her mouth.

“Sure, you don’t.”

“Shut up, Danvers.” Maggie gives a playful shove.

“You’re weak, Sawyer.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am…”

“WOULD BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET! I’m in the middle of a potentially break through here! Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sooooooo…”

“Yes?” Alex says, peering down through her microscope.

“It’s been a week and a half since she crash-landed, right?” Kara hedges.

“It has.”

“Well, I was thinking…”

“That could be dangerous.” Kara rolls her eyes at her sister’s attempt to be funny.

“You said yesterday, that her vital sign had dropped slightly.”

“I did. Most likely because she’s not getting very many or even no nutrients stuck inside that suit.” Alex briefly looks away from the culture she’s studying to jot some notes.

“So, she needs to come out or she’ll die.”

“We’ve been over this, Kara. Winn and the other scientist are working as fast as they can.”

“I know. I know…It’s just…I think they could use some help…possibly from one of the greatest electrical engineers of our time?” Kara fiddles with the edge of her cape. Alex scoffs.

“I’d rather be shot in the foot than ask Maxwell Lord for help again.”

“I wasn’t referring to Lord.” Alex finally turns her full gaze onto her sister, eyebrows scrunching together and head tilting to one side.

“Then who?”

“Lena Luthor.”

“Lena Luthor?” Alex crosses her arms.

“Yes. Lena Luthor.” Kara says with conviction.

“You want to bring Lena Luthor into our top secret black ops headquarters to look at highly advanced alien tech?” The disbelief evident in her tone.

“It’s not like she’s going to use any of this,” she gestures around the room. “to take over the world or something. I mean, come on! The woman sent her own mother to jail to save all the National City aliens. Granted they didn’t exactly have that great of a relationship to begin with, but still.”

“Kara,” Alex sighs dropping her arms.

“No. That alien is dying, and none of our people can figure it out. And regardless of whether she’s a good person or not, we have an obligation to do everything in our power to save her. And Lena Luthor is the smartest electrical engineer we know.” Kara shrugs, “Well, smartest engineer that isn’t either a maniacal supervillain or a pompous jerk that almost boarders on being a supervillain.”

They stare for several long seconds before Alex throws her head back in defeat. She knows Kara is right. She just also knows the amount of paperwork that this will entail.

“Fine. But you’re pitching this to J’onn.” Kara beams and pulls her into a quick hug.

“Yes! I’ll have to pull out the pout but, thank you.”

“Wait!” Alex yells before she can rush from the room. “You’re also going to have to make her sign the NDA’s before we can bring her here.”

“Of course, it's protocol.” Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Winn, James, Barry. Seeing a theme here. Frankly, I’m surprised you never managed to get Cat in here."

“I’m not that bad.” Kara says petulantly.

“Keep telling herself that, Supergirl.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and kudos. They really help me write faster. And please, any advice on my writing is wanted, just don't be a jerk.


	3. Weight

Getting J’onn to agree to allow Lena into the DEO was harder than Kara had thought it would be, but in the end the power of the pout had done its job. A bag of that Chilean coffee he was so fond of, that you couldn’t buy anywhere except in Chile, didn’t hurt the process either. Perks of being a superhero. She never had to have things shipped from other countries. Alex especially likes sending her to Ireland for that whiskey she really likes. Though, Kara made sure to only get it occasionally.

Now she just needed to convince the woman herself to come help them out. Knowing Lena, that won’t be too hard. She may dress like a supermodel but, she is a nerd at heart. And what true nerd would pass on the opportunity to examine advanced alien technology? None.

Landing softly on the L-Corp balcony, Kara took a moment to bring her A-game pout to just below the surface in case she actually says no. With her secret weapon at the ready, she stepped forward and gave a quiet knock on the glass doors. Lena’s head shot up at the sound. A smile graced her features as she stood to open the door.

“I thought we talked about how that is not a true entrance.”

“Elevators are far to main stream for a superhero to use.” Kara jokes.

“Oh. Is that so. Well, for us lowly mortals, the elevators are a huge improvement upon stairs. Could you imagine having to walk up 70 flights just to get to my office.” Lena responds.

“I’d fly up them.”

“Not all of us can fly.” Lena moves to lean against her desk.

“True.” Kara concedes.

“So, what can I do for you Supergirl? That alien tell you why they crashed through my building yet?”

“Actually, that’s kinda why I’m here.” Kara pauses. “We need your help in concern to the alien.”

“Help with what exactly?”

“The alien, she was wearing a highly-advanced space suit or armor of some kind.”

“I remember. And I’ll be honest, I’d have loved to have gotten a chance to look at the machine. If I hadn’t been in a bit of shock that day I may have spent more time examining it while we waited for you to show up.” Lena admits.

“Well, guess you’re in luck. We can’t get it off.”

“What?”

“The suit. She’s still in it…and I was kinda hoping you might be able to figure it out.” Kara smiles sheepishly.

“Is she conscious?”

“No.”

“It’s been almost two weeks. Is she still alive? Or do you just have an alien body sitting…”

“She’s alive. Which is one of the reasons we haven’t gone at the suit with a giant blow torch or something. Besides the obvious fact that it’d damage the tech.” Kara interrupts.

“So…You want me to figure out how to remove the suit?”

“Yes. And hopefully fast. Al…Agent Danvers told me that her vital signs have been slowly worsening.” Lena stares while intaking all the information.

“And before you say anything, I was told to inform you that you’d have to wear a blindfold on the way to the labs and that once there you’d be required to sign several NDA’s.”

“Right.” Kara throws in a bit of her pout while Lena mulls over her options. Not the full pout though. Not yet. That’s for emergencies only. Or food. But food is always a priority.

“Twelve-year-old me would be appalled at myself if I refused an opportunity such as this one.” Kara smiled wide. “Nothing against you but, I do hope Agent Danvers will be the one giving me the lift. I’m afraid flying tends not to agree with me.”

 

* * *

 

“Sign here. Here. There. And here. The-” Alex points to each line that requires her signature on the page.

“You know, I had to sign less papers when the board made me CEO of my multibillion dollar international company.”

J’onn rolls his eyes with a huff before leaving the room. _Kara and that damned pout_ , he thinks.

“These forms are only for a temporary visitor’s badge. That stack,” She points to pile of papers four times as thick. “would be for a permanent research contractor’s badge.”

“Oh. Well, that looks fun.” Lena says sarcastically.

“You should see that stack people have to fill out when they learn my identity. It’s like…” Kara trails off at the glare Alex is throwing her way. “I mean…um…”

“So, being a Super isn’t a full-time job with a secret lair of justice that you live in? I don’t know whether to be disappointed or not.” Lena converses to give her cramping hand a break.

“Unlike my cousin, no I don’t have a lair. Although, I am a part of the Justice League and he’s not.”

“Oh, for the love of…You make my job ten times harder than it has to be.” Alex complains grabbing another stack of NDA’s.

“Why do you have NDA’s for them? They’re not a part of the DEO. In fact, I’m the only one even on this Earth.” Lena stares dejectedly at the now larger pile of papers while the agent and Supergirl bicker.

“That may be. But the knowledge of there even being other Earths isn’t exactly public.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt but, what is the Justice League?”

 

* * *

 

After the detailed description of the Justice League, and the following confirmation of the multiverse, Lena is finally taken to the holding cell/medical room. Lena approaches the figure cautiously. While she may not be a raving alien hating lunatic like most of her family, she’s still not overly fond of the idea of being around them. She blames all the years spent listening to Lex and Lillian’s alien-hate speeches. Throw in the fact this alien could very well be hostile? Yeah, not exactly a comfortable feeling. Her curiosity gets the best of her though.

Inching forward, she scans the body for button and port locations. The arms hold what looks like a touch screen control interface but the writing is foreign to her. “Do you have a translation of the language?” Lena asks looking at Supergirl and Agent Danvers.

“Not for the control panel. The black writing there and there are Kryptonian and we were able to translate that fairly quickly but it’s not much help. Just says stuff like honor and courage and other random words. The red writing, which is the same language as the arm panel, we identified as Corellian but, we have no way of translate it.” Agent Danvers says.

“And the other black writing?”

“Unknown.”

“Right…” Lena pauses, “Do you have any scans on the suit? Do you know what materials it consists of?”

“I I-um…I have those right here Ms. Luthor.” Winn squeaks out. Lena does a double take.

“You. You were at my gala. You help me stop those thieves with the alien weapons.”

“I yeah, I was. That was me. Winn. Winn Schott.” He stammers out.

“Well, thank you Mr. Schott. I appreciated the help.”

“I. It was nothing.” He blushes. Alex clears her throat. “Right! So, this is all the info we have compiled on the suit so far. It’s not much but what’s there is…out of this world.”

Lena spends several minutes reading through the scans and notes. The suit appears to run on one main power unit situated on the chest and two back up sources located on the shoulder blades. They have a radiation signature similar to other alien tech she’s read about. It also houses a plethora of weapons throughout the suit. She sees several catches and locks that are most likely to seal the suit but, no real indication as to where the release for the locks is at.

“The circuitry in this alone is astonishing.” She remarks.

“The breathing apparatus around the mouth here,” Winn points to the rather terrifying mask. “Travel down the neck and into the main filter near the main power at the chest.”

“So, she’s receiving air but, no water or food?”

“Yeah. It’s why we think her vitals were stable until a few days ago.” Agent Danvers pipes up.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think the answer will be in the circuits and wires. More likely, it’s in the programing of the control interface.”

“Can you understand the programing enough to get it off.” Supergirl asks. Lena sighs.

“I can try. I can’t promise to succeed. First things first, I need to find a port or some other way to access the mainframe.”

“I think I have an idea.” Winn says pulling out some contraption. Lena and he huddle in the corner lost in their geek speak.

Supergirl stares down at the alien spread across the table. An odd feeling fills the pit of her stomach at the sight of her native language covering this strangers armor. She can’t decide if it’s dread or even worse, hope. Being the last of your kind is a terrible burden to bear. The weight of a world rests upon her shoulders, and while Kal is around to help her carry the load, it’s not the same. He doesn’t remember Krypton. Not like her. All he knows comes from the records his parents left. Kara lived it.

And she knows they’re Corellian. May not even have a drop of Kryptonian blood in their body. She also knows that the marks mean something. That there’s a high chance that this person has firsthand knowledge of her home world. Kara just really wants to talk with someone who’ll truly understand her people’s culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Please leave a comment and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos.
> 
> I have a Tumblr now!  
> http://shadejelly.tumblr.com/  
> http://shadejelly2.tumblr.com/


End file.
